


With The Radio Playing Low

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sexual Content, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Daryl and Paul spend time together in the backseat of a car the night before Paul leaves for college.





	With The Radio Playing Low

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Car Sex

Daryl looked over nervously at Paul as they sat in the backseat of Daryl's car. The music on the radio was playing softly and for one moment Daryl swore they could just sit here forever and pretend tonight didn't have to end.

In reality Daryl knew it did have to end. With the ending of the night would come the morning where Paul would leave for California, heading off to college. Daryl would love nothing more than to follow after him.

But, he wasn't dumb enough to think he really could. He didn't have the money to make it out there nor did he have the balls to leave his brother Merle who was off doing another stint in jail.

Couldn't just leave Merle when Merle needed him most. Even if he needed Paul the most.

"You okay Daryl?" Paul asked his question making Daryl come back to his senses. He turned to look at the only person besides Carol that he considered a true friend in this shitty ass town.

"I'm as fine as can be," Daryl grunted out not seeing a reason to lie to Paul. Lying to Paul was always so useless because he always saw through Daryl's lies.

He usually even called him on his bullshit when he did try to lie, so he wasn't even going to try now.

Paul let out a small laugh as he reached over to nudge Daryl's arm playfully. "Thinking of how much you'll miss me when I'm gone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl felt his cheeks start to burn and he was sure they were probably red under Paul's teasing. Teasing which held the truth in it because it was what he had been thinking of.

"Basically," Daryl admitted with a heavy sigh. Wishing that he could see a silver lining to everything right now but not sure if he could find one.

"Oh but just imagine it Daryl, once I'm gone you'll be free to spend as much time with Carol as you want," Paul told him because of course Paul like, everyone else, though he had a crush on Carol, which was crazy.

Anyway, if he did, he doubted anything would happen. Not with the way Carol seemed to fawn over that prick Ed who didn't deserve any of Carol's attention.

Ed reminded Daryl too much of his dad at times and there was no way he wanted that kind of thing for his friend. He knew Carol deserved better, but it wasn't going to be him. Never would be him because he just didn't like her in that way.

Daryl shook his head, "Carol's kind of not my type," he whispered not even sure if Paul had heard him, and this wasn't how he wanted to come out as gay. Not in the backseat of his car while he was sulking over Paul leaving for college, but here they were.

Daryl was admitting what he had been trying to deny for years because there was no way a gay Dixon could be a good thing.

Not with Merle being a homophobic, racist piece of shit who Daryl somehow still looked up to and needed. More than likely because Merle, even in his messed up ways, had turned out to be a better father figure than their own dad could ever be.

But even Merle still wouldn't have accepted him being gay.

"Oh," Paul whispered right back as the meaning of what Daryl finally said seemed to finally hit him. He realized Daryl was just like him in more than one way. "So you're gay?" he asked though it came out sounding more like a resolved statement to Daryl.

Paul was already somehow so accepting of Daryl's truth which didn't shock Daryl. Hell, for all Daryl knew maybe Paul had suspected it for awhile and had just been afraid to ask. It was a big subject to broach after all.

Nodding his head Daryl looked away from Paul, some hair falling into his eyes as he looked down. "I'm gay," he admitted finally saying the words out loud for the first time and it felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

He felt lighter somehow.

Feeling Paul's hand come to rest on top of his own Daryl turned back to Paul, their blue eyes connecting and he wasn't sure what it was that made him move in closer to Paul but he did it. He moved closer to him finally letting his lips brush across Paul's in a soft kiss.

A kiss that probably sucked as it was Daryl's first kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

If Paul didn't like it though he didn't pull away to tell Daryl anything. Instead he responded to the kiss slowly and tentatively and Daryl was glad for that.

It made him feel easier doing what he was doing, having his first kiss.

Deepening the kiss on his own, Daryl leaned back against the seat of the car, pulling Paul down with him as a moan escaped his mouth when their hips moved together.

His own pants beginning to feel a bit tighter as he began to get hard. Something he hadn't expected to happen not right now nor had he ever pictured this happening with Paul, yet here he was.

Daryl was kissing or, well, really making out with the boy who had been his best friend since middle school. They had met in Science class, a subject Daryl actually did well in and one he always had to tutor Paul in. Daryl hoped Paul never found a Science tutor in college, at least not a cute male one. 

Hopefully he'd find a female because the thought of Paul with any boy kind of made him jealous. Something he always tried to hide whenever Paul had dated boys in their school. But even that had been rare.

He'd only dated two boys, Alex and then Wes. Somehow in the end Alex and Wes had wound up together and Paul seemed content just being single.

Letting out a whimper when Paul pulled away from the kiss, Daryl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He wondered why Paul had pulled away because, as much as he didn't like admitting it, Daryl had very obviously liked what was happening.

His growing erection was proof of it.

"Can I do something to make you feel good Daryl?" Paul questioned, his eyes showing that he wanted Daryl's permission to continue and Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew whatever Paul wanted to do was sexual.

It was why he wanted his permission because Paul would never do anything that Daryl didn't want to do. He wasn't an asshole like Merle. Daryl knew he had done things with women that sometimes they maybe hadn't wanted or had been too drunk to say no to.

"Y...yeah," Daryl muttered, his breath catching because of course, just like he had never kissed anyone before tonight he'd also never done anything sexual with someone either. He was a virgin in every sense of the word.

Paul gave Daryl a tiny smile before kissing him again and Daryl eagerly returned the kiss. Feeling comfortable with that now.

He felt like he had gotten the hang of kissing down at least and he only hoped by the end of the night he'd be comfortable with whatever Paul did for him. It wasn't like he had any reason to think he'd be made uncomfortable by whatever it was.

Letting out another moan when he felt Paul's hands on his jeans Daryl kissed him a bit harder as Paul undid his jeans. His hips automatically lifted to help Paul push them down along with his boxers.

He was left exposed from the waist down and when Paul pulled away to look down at his half hard cock Daryl blushed, feeling so god damn exposed right now.

Paul though seemed to have no complaints about what he saw. Instead he just smiled before letting his hand go down to wrap around Daryl's cock. Stroking him softly and getting him to full hardness. Daryl's eyes falling shut at what was happening.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. His hips raised up again as he began to move them in time with Paul's stroking.

"You like that Daryl?" Paul questioned him, his voice low and soft, all sexy sounding which he had never heard from Paul before.

He almost wished he had because he kind of liked it. Liked hearing Paul being all seductive with him.

Opening his eyes again Daryl looked up at Paul as he nodded his head. "Y..yeah," he muttered out right before a moan came out.

"Then you're going to like this even more," Paul told him before removing his hand from Daryl's cock and sliding down Daryl's body.

Another moan came out right when Paul took his cock into his mouth because fuck did that feel good. Better than his hand had felt around him. Better than anything Daryl had truly felt before in his entire life.

Continuing to moan every so often, whenever Paul would do something he liked, Daryl just lay there on his back as he watched Paul suck his cock.

His hips lifting every so often which pushed him farther into Paul's mouth. Though Paul must not have minded hell Daryl was sure he didn't because sometimes when he did it he could feel Paul moan around his cock which only sent vibrations through him, making this already feel better than what it did. It also helped to bring him closer to his end.

An end which came far sooner than he wanted. His body shuddered as he came. He felt a bit bad that he couldn't warn Paul in case he wanted to pull away. But, for some reason, Daryl doubted he would have.

He figured that even with the warning Paul would have stayed right where he was, sucking his cock.

After he had swallowed, Paul finally moved his mouth off Daryl's cock before moving back up and somehow finding a way to lay beside him on the seat.

The silence now filling the car sort of as the music was the only thing audible right now. Daryl wasn't sure he minded it to be honest. It gave his mind a chance to slip away from him again. He wondered what this meant for him and Paul now, especially since Paul was leaving tomorrow.

Even with those thoughts, he stayed silent because he was too afraid to ask. He was afraid he wouldn't like whatever Paul told him.


End file.
